How To Start
Note: Only people who are experienced in the Massivecraft Server should edit this page. This is a guide to Massivecraft. The purpose of this guide is simple: help new users start their time playing Massivecraft. The methode is equally so. There will be an advice section, but for the most part this will be informational, explaining how the server works and it's various funtions. Getting Started Money Every player starts with 30 silver. Don't waste this, don't spend it. 30 silver is a lot of money on Massivecraft (though some have immense amounts more of course). Many factions will have a fee to join, so you will want to save your money for that as well. Spawn For all new members, the Spawn, also called Silver Edge City, is the first thing you see. There is no pvp here, so you are safe from all but hackers. However, you cannot join Silver Edge as a faction, and not being part of a faction is dangerous. Locking Stuff You can lock chests, doors, trapdoors, furnaces, and enchantment tables using signs. For all but trapdoors you can just place a sign on the item to be locked, it will lock itself. Trapdoors need to be locked by placing a sign nearby (usually the opposite side of the block that the trapdoor is placed against) and then on the sign you type private and it locks all trapdoors near it. Factions Factions are sort of like nations or counties or the like. They can claim territory, more territory with more members. Many factions accept new players, and some give out beginner packs and premade houses to help the new user get started. Faction territory can only be edited by faction members and allies (unless the faction leader(s) have edited the settings otherwise) so it is a safe bet that if you make something on faction turf it will be safe. You can only be killed by enemies on faction turf, factionless, neutral factions, or truced and allied factions cannot harm you on your own territory. Before you chose which faction you want to join, take a look at the factions here on the wiki. You can read here, which faction matches most with your needs or interests. Trade Massivecraft uses money, so it makes sense that you can buy, sell, and trade stuff. Unless you trust the other user, do NOT give them the money first. Money cannot be replaced as easily as resources, so it shouldn't be given out as lightly. Player V/S Player Massivecraft is a role playing server, but that doesn't mean people can't kill you. If your faction isn't an enemy of their faction, being in your factions territory will keep you safe, and allies and truced cannot hurt you regardless of where you are. However, enemy factions to yours can kill you anywhere. Neutral Faction to yours and the factionless can kill you outside of your faction territory. Vampires Vampires are sort of a race on Massivecraft. They don't need to eat (and can't), don't drown in water, are stronger then normal users, can fly with a bone by right clicking and walking, and are mob-friendly. However, they burn in sunlight, can't regain health with food, and are weak against wooden swords (like a stake). Vampires can infect others to become vampires, or you can use an evil alter. To become human again, you need a good alter. Portcullis Doors On this server there is an option to create portcullis doors. These doors are made of fences and open up same as doors. To handle those you have to power the highest fence with redstone power. Be sure that your gate has a solid top-block(cobblestone). The fences will start to raise if they get powered and stop on the top block. Be sure that the fences are still powered. If the powersource (as example a lever) is tourned of the fences start to go down. There is an example door in Silver Edge-> go to spawn and walk left. You should be able to see it soon.